Truth Be Told
by Sinclair Stories
Summary: This is my take of Clarke and Bellamy being together. *This doesn't have any explicit content, i ain't bout that life* ;) If you enjoy, then I am planning on making a second chapter. please let me know if it should be longer or shorter than this one. THANK YOU! #Bellarke P.S. I will try to post new chapters as much as possible
1. Truth Be Told

¨It's your fault...¨

¨Wells?¨

¨It's your fault, Clarke. Your responsible.¨

¨This isn't possible. You're dead Wells. I saw your dead body. Charlotte confessed!¨

¨There's only one person to blame for my death, and that's you! If you didn't hate me I wouldn't have been on this ship! I wouldn't have met Charlotte! I wouldn't have died!¨

¨Stop!¨ ...I scream and close my eyes, but the sound of his voice still rings in my ears.

¨You have to pay.¨

I open my eyes. I see a glass door and two guards holding back my mother as the tears run down her face. For that split second fear slips away and hatred burns inside me when I remember its her fault my dad is dead. I snap back to what i believe is reality when i see Wells' hand inch closer to a button. I realize i'm standing in _that_ room. The room they put my father in to be floated.

¨And this is the price.¨

Wells pushes the button and everything goes black.

* * *

¨Clarke…?¨

I hear a familiar voice, but i'm too distant to recognize it. I feel someone shaking me. _What's going on? _Cold hands touch my neck. _Who? _What they were doing I don't know but then I woke up. I was hot and I was sweating.

¨Clarke, are you okay?¨ It's Octavia. Her and I have have gotten really close, which is saying a lot because we hated each other since the first time we stepped foot on real soil.

¨I'm fine.¨ I look around to see if anyone else is here, but its only her.

¨Well you're soaked. Come on, lets go and get you cleaned up. I was just about to head out anyway and go for a swim. We can stop by the pod and get you another change of clothes too.¨

¨Okay, but we can't stay out too long, because i'll need to be back in case anyone gets hurt.¨ I say while putting my knife in my belt loop.

Octavia leaves to go and get us some breakfast to eat on the way to the lake, and by breakfast i mean some nuts and a few berries. She's nicer than I thought she would be and shes one of the only girls i'm friends with down here. You would think she would be like her brother, Bellamy, but once you get to know her you can tell they are almost nothing alike. _Speaking of the devil…_

¨Hey princess.¨ Bellamy is leaning on the makeshift sink in my tent.

I give him a sarcastic smirk and he gives me one back.

¨What do you want? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, somewhere. Matter a fact, anywhere, but here?¨ I zip up my jacket.

¨Well Octavia said something about going swimming and when she mention you were coming along I thought I might join you.¨ He sits next to me on the bed.

I take a long time to think about it. _Hes never been so kind to me ever. He hasn't even insulted me or one of my friends yet. _

¨Why do you seem so happy. Oh you must have gotten laid last night...¨ I stand up and walk out of my tent to look for Octavia. Bellamy runs to catch up to me and slides his arm around my shoulders as we walk. I quickly react and dig my elbow into his gut but all he does is take his arm away. Not even a wince.

¨Hey I brought you your clothes, but Jasper said something about there not being enough food pack for portions so I have to help him with that. Sorry I know I said I would go with you. You and Bell can still go alright. We can go later or tomorrow if you're not too busy.¨ She gives me a _I promise i'll make it up to you _look and walks away.

¨Well princess, looks like it's you and me.¨ Bellamy pulls two wrapped up portions of food out of his pocket and winks at me. All I can think about is that he planned this is some way and he sure is proud of himself.

* * *

We walk silently through the woods. I don't know what brought me to ask this or even got me thinking on the subject but I don't realize was I said until after it came out of my mouth.

"So who is she?" I felt like my body froze but I kept walking.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy glances at me while putting a few berries into his mouth.

"The girl. The reason you're so happy today. The one you slept with last night." I feel the slightest bit of jealousy tingle from the bottom of my feet all the way to the tips of my fingers and I don't understand why. _I couldn't ever be jealous of any girl with Bellamy. _I stare at him for a little while. Luckily he doesn't look at me because hes too busy thinking of a response. I notice how his hair is just long enough to cover his forehead and how his eyes sparkle when he looks up into the trees. I shake my head as if trying to shake the thought out of my mind forever, but for now its only been covered up.

"You jealous, Princess?"

"No, I just was trying to make conversation-"

"About the girl I slept with? I don't see how that's any of your concern."

"Well excuse me, but I didn't ask you to come with me to the lake, did I?

Bellamy stopped walking and turned around. "If you don't want my company fine, but I thought that if we were going to be stuck down here for the rest of our lives together, then me might as well not hate each other." He stared at me for a few seconds expecting a response.

I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say. I was thinking it was odd that he was being so nice but i guess it was just a friendly gesture. I didn't show it on my face but I felt sort of sorry.

"...I don't hate you. Sure I may not like you, but I never said I hated you.."

"Well-"

"And if it was such a burden for you to try being nice then you don't have to! You can leave! I'll be fine on my own anyway! I always have been since my dad was floated!" I felt my throat start to swell so I turned around and kept walking to the lake. At this point I wasn't going there to clean up, it was only to have some time alone.

"Fine." Bellamy forced that last word and left.

* * *

As I slipped off my clothes, I grabbed my used bar of soap and eased myself into the water. Once I was in up to my neck, I plugged my nose, took a deep breath, and went under. _This would have been so much more relaxing if Bellamy wouldn't have ruined it. I was just trying to start a conversation. And I __**wasn't **__jealous. If he enjoys sleeping with a different girl or girls every night then thats great for him, but i'd like to know who it is so I know who __**I **__should stay away from. _I had another tingle of jealousy run through me.

I don't know how long I was under but when I came back up I felt like someone had just finished strangling me. Taking deep breaths, I quickly washed my hair and the rest of my body. I grabbed my clothes and used them as a shield as I tiptoed around to find a more private area and lay down and dry off. Coming across a small area blocked by a decent sized rock and layed down on my back and used my clean clothes to cover up my _womanly _areas because I was already partially dried off from walking around. I was comfortable with my wet hair and the sun shining on my bare skin. I had forgotten what it felt like to relax, as I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I had another dream. This time it was different. It wasn't a nightmare. It was one that made me feel happy. I was back on the ark. Same age as i am now. At Least that's what i thought. I was sitting at a table with my mom and my dad was at the counter a few feet away. We had food spread out but we weren't served yet.

"So how was your medical training today Clarke?" My dad asked as he was setting another covered dish on the table.

"Well, I could tell you the answer to that. She did amazing." My mom smiled at me. It was one I hadn't recognized before.

Wells walked in and sat down with us. That must have been why we weren't served. He was coming over to eat with us, like we used to do before the… _incident_. When my dad sat down someone knocked on our door. My dad was getting back up but then i had an urge that it was for me.

"I'll get it dad. You sit down and if you could start putting food on my plate?" I got up and awkwardly smiled at him. This seemed weird to me but I enjoyed seeing him again. I placed my hand on the doorknob, it was cooled, and when i was about to turn it and open the door my dad asked me a question.

"Do you want one scoop of potatoes or two?" He said taking the lid off the bowl.

"Just one is fine, thank you." Another awkward smile.

I swung back around and turned the knob slowly opening the door to see who was there.

It was Bellamy.

He smiled at me and motioned me to come out. I did and closed the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I looked him in the eyes and I saw them sparkle.

"I brought you something." He moved his hand from behind his back and held up a necklace with a small charm shaped like a heart, and engraved in it were the initials C.G. and when I flipped it over it said B.B.

"It's beautiful but-"

"Turn around, I'll put it on for you." He was looking down at the small latch holding it together.

I turned and lifted my hair. His arms, holding the necklace, hooked around me and I could feel his warmth radiate. It was comforting. The charm touched my chest and it was cold, it sent chills up my neck. He clipped the back of it and i spun back around letting my hair hit my shoulders again.

"Thank you?" I looked in his eyes again. _This is nothing like the Bellamy I know._

"Happy 1 year." His hand touched my jaw and he slowly inched closer. Our lips were about to meet and once again everything went black.

* * *

I shot up making the shirt covering my breasts fly forward leaving me exposed. Luckily no one came searching for me and the sun hadn't moved very much from it's previous spot so I was only asleep for a few minutes. This time I didn't wake up sweaty so I didn't need to bathe again. I slipped on my clean clothes and gathered the ones I was wearing this morning. I sat by the lake soaked my dirty clothes with soapy water. When i was done i rung them out as much as possible and started walking back to camp.

That dream was better than just a dream. It made me happy but not for the reason you would think. Not because my dead dad, hundreds of miles away mother, and murdered best friend were there. But because Bellamy was.

This is a feeling that I had never experienced before when it came to him. I don't understand how I could not like him one minute and notice his sparkling eyes the next. I never imagined me and Bellamy being together before but now I feel like I wish we were. Or at least that it was a possibility. I don't know if he would _ever _feel like this but I like him as more than a friend, and if he doesn't feel the same way than I _promise _myself that i'm going to at least make us work as friends.


	2. Awkward Conversations

When I finally got back to the camp not much had happened. Octavia and Jasper had finished separating food into portions, Finn and raven were off who knows where doing who knows what, Monty was doing something… electronic, and Bellamy was out hunting with some of the 100.

I checked in at our mini hospital we have and made sure all bandages got changed and all wraps got rapped again. The most exciting thing that happened was that one person in the hunting group came back because of a splinter.

I decided to see if anyone need help with anything.

"Hey Jasper, need help with anything?"

"Not really but Finn need you earlier." He said while sharpening a knife. Not something you usually see Jasper doing.

"Okay… thanks."

I went into the pod and went up the latter. Monty was sitting on the ground messing with the radio that Raven had brought. Ever since it went out after having a connection with the Ark, he hasn't been able to put it down.

"You need anything? I can bring you something to eat if you want?" I sat down next to him quietly.

"Yeah, sure." He looked at me.

"Alright well I'll be right back with it." I stood back up and walked to the latter.

"Oh Clarke! Almost forgot! Finn was looking for earlier. It sounded important."

"Okay thanks." I didn't blink just kept walking.

_What is so important? If it's about him and Raven __**again**__, I swear I'm just going to walk away. I'm sick of his excuses. _I went over to the box of food and pulled out a portions worth. When I turned around Octavia was nearly on my heels.

"How are you feeling?" She looked worried.

"I'm fine? Why?" I leaned backward from there being so little space between us.

"Well from what happened this morning and me leaving you with Bellamy. And sorry about that, I know how you're not very fond of him."

"Oh. Yeah well we don't have to talk about that." I shook my head and looked down.

"Okay I was just worried when he came back so quickly without you. He looked mad. I haven't seen him like that in a while." She backed up and took a breath of relief.

"I'm going to take this up to Monty. After do you want to talk for a little while?"

"Sure, I'll wait here."

I quickly got back to Monty and got him his food with saying anything to him or anyone else. I got back to Octavia and we walked to our tent.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She sat down on her makeshift bed and looked at me.

"I don't know. We should talk about our next move on the Grounders." Octavia shifted her spot and looked down. It seemed like she wasn't comfortable with the topic.

"Oh, well I thought we could have a more cliché talk." She looked back up.

""Like what?" I scrunched my eyebrows and looked at her. She widened her eyes at me as if I was supposed to read her eyes.

"..._girl talk?_" I was the one with the widened eyes now and she laughed at me.

"Yeah I've noticed you don't ever get to have normal teenage girl time. Like me when I'm not busy hating half the people here."

The funny thing is that she wasn't kidding about hating half the people. "Well we could but what do we talk about? Friends? They're all criminals. Boys? They're all criminals."

"Not all. Bellamy isn't a criminal. He snuck on the pod to protect me."

Suddenly I was the one who wasn't comfortable with the topic. I hadn't responded to she tried to change the subject but it looped right back around to Bellamy, but this time she didn't know about it.

* * *

"So are you interested in anyone down here?"

I shook my head but she didn't believe me.

"Come on who am I going to tell. There's only 5 people down here I'm friends with. Not including my brother."

_Speaking of her brother. _"Well I have my eye on someone but I don't think anything will ever happen." I put my hands under my legs and rocked back and forth. She can tell I haven't talked about boys before. I've been caught up in the prison at 16 thing.

"Well who is he?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No one really. It doesn't matter."

"Well if you not going to tell me who he is can you at least tell me about him? What kind of personality does he have? What color hair and eyes? Shy? Is he bold? …. Whats his name…?" She smiled at me joking about the last question.

"Well, I don't really know that much about him. We've talked a lot but its all Ark, or Grounder, or Pod related. He has dark hair and dark eyes that sparkle." I started to smile and get caught up in my fantasy, "He's not shy at all. He's the leader type, but all he really cares about is killing Grounders, not getting caught for-... something, and sleeping with a different girl every night. My smile fades and Octavia can tell my turn is over.

"Sounds like he's taken some classes from my brother." She tries joking.

"Well enough about me… who do you like?" I shake away the thought and focus on her.

"Umm-" She gets cut off when someone walks in our tent.

Its Bellamy, "Octavia I've been looking for you. I thought you ran off without telling anyone again." He looked irritated so I decided not to say anything and just wait for him to leave.

"Get back outside and do something useful." He stared at her and didn't blink until she got up.

"Bye Clarke." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the tent.

He just stood there looking at the spot Octavia was sitting before. Neither of us talked to one another. I sat staring at the ground.

"We need to talk." He didn't look at me when he said it.

"Good, I've been waiting to talk about our next move with the Grounders." I stood up from sitting on my bed and walked to the exit of the tent.

"Not about that." He turned around and shifted his weight to one foot.

"Then about what?"

"About what happened in the woods." He looked into my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Octavia said when you came back you looked pretty mad…"

"I was… I'm not mad at you though. It's because I care about you." He cleared his throat. "Uhhmm I mean that I, uh, care about the 100."

I looked at him, and I realized that he is more than just a Grounder obsessed leader. He has a heart. I took a step closer to him.

"Okay, well, good talk." He walked out of the tent faster than I was expecting.

It hurt that he walked away, but it felt good to know he cared. I care about him too, only he doesn't know it. I have to find a way to tell him or convince him that I do. Meanwhile Octavia can't find out just yet because i don't want to ruin the friendship we have going.

* * *

It was dinner time for us, and it was a good one tonight. The hunting group brought back 3 raccoons, 6 squirrels and a fox I think. Along with the fruit berries and nut we usually have.

After everyone ate, about 8 of us sat around the bonfire. It was Jasper, Monty, Me, Finn, Bellamy, and three other people. Bellamy had found some whiskey while searching through what he thought was a military vehicle before.

Usually I don't drink but a lot has been going on so I decided it couldn't hurt. I had taken about 6 shots before I stopped and well we all know how I felt. Bellamy surprisingly didn't drink as much as me and was feeling fine. But the rest of us were gone.

Later people started playing with fire so they decided it was time for them to go to sleep. Bellamy and I were the only people left by the fire.

"So now that you're wasted and will probably tell me anything i want to hear, do you have any secrets?" I walked over to him but i tripped while going over luckily Bellamy caught me.

"I'm not the one who's wasted remember. I didn't drink as much as you." He smiled and helped me gain my balance.

"Okay maybe I am a little. But seriously any secrets?"

"How about we get you to sleep? Don't want our only doctor getting hurt." He helped me back up and steadied me as we walked to my tent. His arm around my waist was comforting. We had to be quiet because Octavia was sleeping. He eased me down on the bed and adjusted my pillow.

"Thanks for helping me. I'm not going to be feeling so well in the morning. And I apologize in advance because I won't remember you helping me when I wake up tomorrow." He laughed a little.

"No problem, but don't expect this to be a normal thing." He winked and stood up to leave.

"Bellamy, wait."

"Yeah?" I motioned him to come back over.

He walked over and stood by the bed.

"Come closer" I laughed a little and he leaned in. I put my hands on his shoulders to pull myself up. I leaned close to him and kissed his cheek.

I whispered in his ear "Thank you."

I leaned away a little and smiled. Then I let go of his shoulders, laid back down and went to sleep.


	3. Quite a Day

I wake up the next morning with a gruesome headache. I reached over on the ground beside me and picked up my water canteen. The room temperature water felt great because my mouth was so dry. I could already tell today was going to be a long day. I figured I might as well see Finn and find out what is was he wanted yesterday.

I changed my clothes to what I was wearing the morning before. I pulled my boots back on and grabbed my canteen because I need to fill it up again. Then I walked out of my tent and went to the pod to see Monty.

"Hey, any luck?" I walked over to him and leaned against the wall.

"No, everything is still silent. There must be an interference or something. If not that then somethings wrong up there because I don't know what else I could possibly do." He sighed and put down the radio.

"Alright, well keep me updated, okay?"

"K" he picked up a bottle and took a few sips of water.

I walked back outside and Octavia walked up to me.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" She whispered and motion toward our tent.

"Sure?" We walked inside and I turned back around to face her.

"Whats this about Octavia?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at her confused.

"You don't remember anything whatsoever?" she raised her voice but it was still in a whisper. She wasn't mad. She sounded surprised

"Should I?" I walked over and sat on my 'bed'.

"Have you talked to Bellamy today?"

"No."

"Have you seen him at all?" She looked me in the eye without blinking.

"No…?"

"Well he's acting really weird around everyone. I thought something had to have happened last night and you were the last one awake with him. Are you sure you don't remember?"

"I have a hangover and no water left." I say as I tip over my canteen and see one single drop fall and hit my pants. "I don't remember anything. Honest to god."

She nods her head and we both stand back up and right before we both walk out Octavia says something else.

"Promise me that if you hear anything from anyone you will tell me."

"I promise."

She hands me a bag of nuts and we walk out.

* * *

I'm by myself now. Walking to the lake. I keep rethinking whether I should talk to Finn or not. I want to help him if it's related to the 100 but if it has anything to do with Raven I don't want to hear it. I'm over him, and I like Bellamy. I like the sound of that. I Like Bellamy. Bellamy and Clarke.

I drift into my own fantasy as I walk, not watching where I step. I trip over a root coming out of the ground and right when my arms are about to hit the dirt, someone catches me.

"Didn't think I would see you up and about today. You were pretty messed up yesterday."

I recognized the voice. It's Bellamy.

"Were you following me?" I look up at him as he helps me back to my feet.

"No, I was… viewing from behind the trees." We start to walk together.

"So… following?" I giggle a little when I say it.

"Yeah." He sighs, "I didn't think it was safe for you to go alone, but I didn't want to you think I was intruding."

"Well that's very… stalkerish of you."

"Okay well where are we headed?" He smiles at me. Octavia knew what she was talking about when she said he was acting weird. But I kind of like it.

* * *

When we arrive at the lake I unscrew the top of my canteen and force it underwater. I see the bubbles of air escape to the surface of the water, as the canteen fills. I sit down on the rocks and screw the top back on, and set it beside me. Bellamy came and sat next to me on rocks. We were silent for a while, as if we were waiting for something but not knowing what we were waiting for.

"Bellamy?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Yes Princess?" He looked at me back.

"Why were you following me?"

He didn't answer. He just sat there looking at the water.

"I care about you." When he said it he sounded distant. Like he was physically here but mentally somewhere else. A memory. He stood up before I had time to answer and started pulling off his shirt.

"Lets not ruin a day with talk about feelings." He pulled off his boots next and threw them off to the side. He unbuckled his pants and I turned around not wanting to stare and make things weirder than they already were. When I heard splashes in the water I turned back around. He was in the water up to his waist. I could see all his muscles.

"Come on Princess, don't just sit there. Get in."

I shook my head and started grabbing my things.

"I can turn around if it would make it easier." He smiled and turned around slowly.

"Okay, fine." I set my belongings back down and stood up. I pulled off my shirt leaving on my bra. Taking off my boots and setting them back down on the ground neatly, I started to unbutton my jeans. _What am I doing? _I was uneasy about taking all my clothing off like Bellamy did. I didn't want to take a chance of him seeing me, but I went along and did it anyway. I stepped in the water and it felt cool. Not too bad though.

Bellamy had drifted further and was now in up to his chest. I slowly walked in with my arms folded covering my breasts. I was right behind him when he finally turned around. The water was almost up to my neck.

"Good job." He winked at me.

"Can we go now?" I pleaded with sorrow eyes and turned back to face the shore.

"Not just yet. We just started having fun." He started swimming further into the water where he couldn't stand.

"Bellamy stop! You can't stand out there!"

"I know. That's why it's call _swimming. _Lighten up Princess." He shouted from roughly 50 feet away.

I started to swim out but I couldn't do it and I turned back.

"I think i'm going to go get dressed."

"Oh come on, please. I'll help you, just wait there." Surprisingly it didn't take him that long to swim back to me.

"Hold on to my shoulders." I grabbed on to him. He had more muscle than you would think when looking at him. He was warm. Being in the cold water, his body temperature was comforting. We got about the same distance back out and he stopped.

"Wow, where did you learn to swim like that?" I looked around us. We were really far from the shore. He turned around so that my hands were hooked in front of him, and it seemed familiar.

"The Ark _did_ have a pool you know." He looked in my eyes and smiled that signature Bellamy smile.

"No I didn't know. I was never really into that sort of thing."

"Having fun?" He said sarcastically and I hit his chest.

"I can have fun!" I splashed him with water and he whipped his head around trying to prevent water from getting in his face.

"Oh, you're gonna be like that are ya?" He splashed me back and I let go of his shoulders completely, luckily he quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. He laughed.

"Woah there Princess. You're not ready to swim by yourself just yet." His one arm was treading water while the other was clenched around my waist. He was strong.

I smiled at him. "Thanks." I looked into his eyes. I liked being so close to him. Our faces slowly grew closer.

"Bellamy!? Clarke!? Wherever you two are, its getting late. You should get back to camp. I would look for you but i'm tired so...bye." It was Octavia.

"Ermm," I cleared my throat, "well I guess we should be getting back. You heard her." We both stopped moving.

"Yeah I guess." He whispered only an inch away from my lips. His breath was hot.

He turned around and started swimming with me holding on to him again. _Really Octavia? You couldn't have waited five more seconds. That's all I needed._ We made it back to where we could stand and he went ahead and got out first. I turned around so I didn't see anything.

"Alright, come on out!" He said while turning around to face the trees.

I got out and quickly slipped my underwear and bra back on. I was wet and sticky but it wasn't too bad. I looked over him and I could see his clothes were wet too. I slipped my shirt over my head and straightened it out. I reached down to grab my jean and I slipped from all the water.

"Clarke," Bellamy turned around and ran to me, "are you okay?" He looked at my eyes not even caring that I had no pants on.

"Yeah, I just cut my hand on the rock." It was bleeding a lot and it got all over. I could tell it would need stitches. Luckily it was my left hand and I stitch with my right.

"That doesn't look to good." Bellamy helped me to my feet and took off his shirt. He pressed it to my hand.

"You didn't have to do that. I would-"

"Hey hey hey. It's okay."

He stood there while I put my jeans back on and he grabbed my things for me. Then we started walking back to camp.

* * *

After we got back he had put my stuff in my tent while I stitched up my hand. I went up to the top floor of the pod and checked to make sure Monty was taking a break to rest. He wasn't there so I assumed he already went to sleep. I went back down the ladder when someone walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" It was Finn.

"What are you talking about, Finn?" I walked away to a shelf and pretended I had work to do so that I didn't have to make eye contact with him.

"What's going on with you? And Bellamy for that matter?" He walked closer and I could tell he was angry because I could hear his heavy breathing.

"I-" He cuts me off and it makes me angry but I wait to hear what he's accusing me of.

"First, I look for you everywhere and when I don't find you I tell everyone that if they see you, to tell you that I need to talk to you! I remember telling Monty so I know you knew I need to talk to you because you check on him everyday! And you never even bothered to find out what was so important! Then you and Bellamy are gone together all day today? What if someone got hurt? What if the grounders showed up? Then when you guys come back you're hurt and he doesn't have a shirt on? What's going on between you two, Clarke? Just tell me!" He inches closer and I walk up to him fast so that our faces are inches apart.

"What's going on between me and Bellamy is none of your business, especially because there is barely anything there. And don't talk to me like I committed a crime because I didn't. I dont love you anymore Finn so stay away from me." I brush past him and angrily exit the pod to quickly walk toward my tent.

It's dark outside and almost no one is still awake except for the guards. I could smell the smoke from the enormous bonfire we always had lit. I needed to calm down before Bellamy saw me.

I got in my tent and started taking off my clothes only leaving my bra and underwear. I put my hair up in a ponytail and laid down with the blanket covering me up to my bellybutton. I didn't care if Octavia saw me. We are both girls and we sleep like this almost all of the time.

"Clarke?" Bellamy walked into the tent. "You awake?" He was whispering because Octavia was sleeping.

I pulled up my blanket and sat up on my bed. "Jesus Christ Bellamy! What are you doing in here?!" I whisper and yell at the same time.

"I came in here to check on your hand." He almost sat down on my legs but he stopped at the last second and moved them manually, then sat down. He grabbed my hand and unwound the bandage. It was slightly purple around the wound and ir still had some blood smeared on it.

"I'm okay Bellamy, really. I'm fine." I looked at him and he looked back sympathetically.

"Alright, just making sure." He glanced down at his boots with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I mean't what I said Clarke."

"About what?" I still had one hand holding up the blanket but I used the other to rest on his shoulder.

"Caring about you. I swear, I never thought I could care about anyone as much as I cared about Octavia, until last night." He looked back at me and pressed his lips together.

"What happened last night?" I leaned forward looking confused about his previous comment.

"You kissed me. It wasn't a big deal, not on the lips or anything. Just on the cheek." He glanced down at my lips and quickly returned his gaze to my eyes.

I was in shock. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I didn't respond. _I kissed Bellamy. I can't believe I kissed him. _I needed to change my facial expression before he thought I regretted the situation.

"Oh, that's… wow." I nodded my head in thought.

"I came here for more than just checking on you," He looked at me deeply, "I came here to finish what we started in the lake." He leaned in fast and his lips touched mine gently.

_Finally._

(Bellamy): _Finally_.


End file.
